A Legendary Zutara Story : The Report
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: My submission to Zutara week 2011: Day 6: Legendary. A teen has to write a report about a legend. Her pick, Zutara


**A Legendary Zutara Story : The Report**

**A/N**

**It's that week again! Zutara week. A collection of one-shots featuring Zutara. I'm psyched because this is my first Zutara week. I'm happy to take part in it. Today's prompt****is Legendary. So, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender because seriously, if I did, Jet and Mai would be gone forever.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexand<strong>**ria POV**

Hello, my name is Alexandria Agni I'm sixteen years old and I'm excited doing my homework right now. After I said that you probably thought something like "NERD!" Well, I'm not a nerd. I just like this particular assignment. Our teacher assigned us to find a legend and give an oral presentation. I'm excited because I finally get an excuse to read about the legend of my old ancestor from a time when people could manipulate the four elements. He was a highly ruler of a nation and fell in love with a master waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She loved him too, but the avatar loved her too. That's all I knew and I wanted to know more.

I read the legend and wrote key notes, paraphrased most things, and made an overall summary. I laughed, cried, smiled, frowned, and made more facial expressions. I just loved the romance. I can't wait to present tomorrow.

I get a call from my best friend, Cathy Bei Fong. We talk about our presentations when our other best friend, Rocko Waters. We three get along great because our ancestors were all part of a group called Team Avatar.

The next day at school, Rocko is first to present. His presentation is on how Ty Lee and Sokka Waters fell in love.

Now, it's my turn. I say, **(A/N italics are for the story. And the normal is for normal.) **"My presentation is about the love triangle between the avatar, the firelord, and a water tribe girl."

_Long ago, __the avatar defeated firelord Ozai and saved the world. This was the main victory. On a slightly less important note, Zuko and Katara battled with Princess Azula. The plan was for it to be a two against one, but the prince faught by himself. _

_The princess, on the losing side, shot lightning at the water tribe girl. As an act of love, Zuko jumped in front of the lightning bolt. This caused serious body damage. Katara tried to help, but Zuko told her to take care of Azula. _

_Enraged at the princess, the water tribe master defeated her and managed to save the new firelord. Katara and Zuko then planned to get married. The problems were that Mai still loved Zuko and Aang loved Katara. With Mai now involved it turned into a love rectangle. Unsure of what to do, both of the lovers went for advice._

_Katara asked her brother and he said, "If you love him and he loves you too, then go with Zuko. Zuko's cool anyway." _

_Zuko went to his Uncle Iroh and he said, "For the first time in a long time, Prince Zuko, you laughed, smiled, and had fun. I think you know my opinion, but it's your decision."_

_Zuko and Katara announce their decisions. They got together and married. Mai was banned from going near the palace unless Zuko, Katara, or Iroh gave permission. Aang got over Katara with the help of a blind earthbender who he fell for. _

_Their love wasn't perfect. On some occasions, Mai caused trouble. One occasion was when Ty Lee and Sokka's wedding when she threw a set of daggers at Katara's direction. Luckily, Zuko saw it and pushed her out of the way. He got hit with one, but it was a little cut. She tried to kill Katara multiple times._

_There never had been a love of so much drama, than Zuko and his Katara. _

Everyone clapped when I had finished. The teacher had told me I did great research and that I used a great sorta copy of Shakespeare's ending to Romeo and Juliet about the tale of woe of Juliet and her Romeo.

This love was great. It is now one of the most searched, making it legendary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I really hoped you liked it. Please review. I don't know if it was good. I put in the last Shakespeare sorta copy because right before we left school, we studied Romeo and Juliet, **


End file.
